


Comfort

by Kanarek13



Category: White Collar
Genre: ALL the comfort, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 19:23:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13933650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/pseuds/Kanarek13
Summary: Peter makes it all better...





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Man, I soooo need a fic for this :P

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Shockwave](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13935297) by [Jet44](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jet44/pseuds/Jet44)




End file.
